This invention relates to friction clutch assemblies including the type having constant running release bearings. More particularly, the invention relates to a noise suppression device for release bearings utilizing drive pins in constant engagement with inner ends of clutch levers.
In prior art clutch assemblies of the type including constant running release bearings, the direct engagement of the lever inner ends with the drive pins or bosses extending from the release bearings associated therewith does not afford a noise control mechanism, and hence contributes to the overall noise level generated by operation of the clutch. To the extent that efforts have been directed to minimizing noise levels associated with operation of clutches, none of such efforts have been directed to the pin and inner lever interface of the clutch assembly.